


Deceit

by wheel_pen



Series: Lucy [9]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheel_pen/pseuds/wheel_pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex doesn’t know who to trust sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deceit

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Lucy, my original character, is Clark’s cousin on the Kent side. Although human she may have some strange psychic powers and definitely has some issues in her past. She’s having a tough time with her mom and goes to live with Jonathan and Martha for a while. She and Lex form a relationship.
> 
> 2\. In my world, Lex eventually becomes President. And his staff is from The West Wing. 
> 
> 3\. I started writing this series during the third season of Smallville, so it diverges from canon then or earlier.
> 
> 4\. Underage warning: This story may contain human or human-like teenagers, in high school, in sexual situations.
> 
> 5\. The bad words are censored. That’s just how I do things.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this AU. I own nothing and appreciate the chance to play in this universe.

            “Lex, are you ready to go?” Lucy pushed through the doors of the lounge, her high heels clicking on the hardwood floor.

            Lex stood at the pool table, lining up a shot. With barely a glance up at her, he struck the cue ball and sank another ball into the corner pocket.

            “Lex?” Lucy prompted. “I don’t mean to nag—this is _your_ friends’ dinner party. But I do have to be back by ten, and I have to have time to change.” She looked over her sky blue sheath dress and opera-length gloves. “Not exactly what I usually wear to study with Chloe.”

            “Is that what you told your aunt and uncle you would be doing tonight?” Lex asked from the pool table, surveying another shot. His voice was oddly… detached.

            Lucy frowned a little at him. “Well, I couldn’t exactly say I was going to Metropolis with _you_ ,” she pointed out carefully. His body language was all wrong—very tense as he bent over the table. Very, very tense.

            “So you lied to them,” he concluded. “And you got Chloe to lie to them, too. You’re becoming very good at this, aren’t you?”

            “Very good at what?” Lucy asked in confusion.

            “Deceit,” Lex replied simply. The end of the cue cracked sharply on the white ball and it knocked another one into a pocket.

            “Lex… what’s wrong?” she questioned, taking a few steps closer. Undoubtedly something to do with his father—only his father could upset him this much.

            “Your mother and my father have been spending a lot of time together lately,” he pointed out, leaning on the cue and watching her with a gaze that could burn through metal.

            “Yeah. Ick,” Lucy commented, grimacing.

            “A lot of meetings in his office,” Lex continued, wandering towards his desk. “A lot of money being transferred to her bank accounts.”

            “You checked my mom’s bank accounts?” she asked dubiously. Lex _did_ like to investigate people… thoroughly… but still… that seemed a little much.

            “Twenty-thousand dollars he’s transferred to her, so far,” Lex revealed, picking up the glass of Scotch on the edge of his desk. “It’s not really a lot for _us_ , of course, but I imagine your mother appreciates it a great deal.”

            “Lex,” Lucy began, walking a little bit closer, “I don’t know what your dad has said to you today”—she swore he almost rolled his eyes at her—“but I would really prefer you not talk about my mother in that tone of voice.”

            Lex ignored her comment. “I just wonder what she’s done to earn that money,” he went on, taking a sip of Scotch.

            Lucy didn’t know what to say to that. “Lex,” she finally replied, trying to keep the anger out of her voice, “if you’re mad that my mother and your father are—“

            “Oh, I don’t think they’re f-----g,” he interrupted easily, drifting back to the pool table with his drink. Lucy knew he was being deliberately provocative and she tried to stay calm. Maybe this was one of those times when he was under the influence of some mind-altering pollen or pheromone—was there a meteor-mutant psychic hiding in the closet somewhere? “No,” Lex continued, “I really only see two possibilities for that transfer of funds. Either, your mother has finally managed to blackmail him into paying her not to publicize our relationship—“

            “Lex, I’m sure my mom would ask for a lot more than twenty grand in that case,” Lucy suggested, trying to make a joke. It fell flat as he glared at her from the pool table.

            “Or,” he went on as if she hadn’t spoken, “he’s paying her for information. About me.”

            Lucy tried to follow his train of thought. It was convoluted at best. “But Lex,” she pointed out delicately, “how could my mom know anything about you, or what you do? She never comes to Smallville.”

            As soon as the words left her mouth she realized what he was thinking, and her insides went cold. His blue-grey eyes blazed with fury and his face was a mask, barely moving, as he stared at her accusingly. A dozen replies leapt into her mind, from simple protests to questions about his sanity to expletives that would be followed by her slamming the door behind herself. But she couldn’t let him off _that_ easily.

            “You’re right, Lex,” Lucy answered seriously, dropping her gaze. She glanced up to see his jaw tightening, but didn’t make eye contact. “I’ve been reporting on you to my mother for the last several months, on and off. And she’s been selling that information to your father. Apparently at bargain-basement prices,” she added somewhat snidely. “Your father is particularly interested in what kind of underwear you prefer—“

            The pool cue clattered on the floor where Lex had thrown it. In an instant he was in her face, gripping her arm tightly. “Don’t mock me, Lucy,” he hissed at her.

            Lucy refused to back down. “Then don’t stand there and accuse me of _spying_ on you!” she replied, raising her voice.

            “How did my father know about the deal I was planning with Adventix Labs?” he demanded, squeezing her arm.

            “I don’t know. You’re hurting me,” Lucy snapped. “In case you hadn’t noticed, we don’t really talk about business when we’re together. In fact,” she added acidly, “the last couple months I’ve been lucky to get a ‘hello’ before I’m flat on my back or up against a wall!”

            Lex let go of her and backed away to the desk. Lucy rubbed her arm—she was going to have a bruise there. She thought about calling Clark, but really—the more witnesses he had, the more furious Lex would be at her. And since she hadn’t done anything to deserve the _current_ onslaught—

            “You can see the future,” Lex pointed out suddenly. “You can read minds.”

            “Sometimes,” Lucy sighed. Where was he going _now_?

            “I _can’t_ ,” he told her sharply.

            “Well—you shouldn’t have to, Lex,” she replied, more confused now. “I mean, most people get along fine without—“

            “You know how many times I’ve been f----d over by people?” Lex snapped, circling his desk. “Friends, lovers, my father—“

            “No,” Lucy interrupted angrily, hands on her hips. “But I know you like to _wallow_ in it sometimes.”

            His back was to her when she spoke, and for a moment he was still. Then suddenly, he swept half the desk clear—computer monitor, telephone, paperweight, pencil cup all went flying across the room and crashed into pieces on the floor. Lucy jumped.

            “Get out,” he told her flatly, back still turned.

            “No, I’m not getting out,” Lucy replied, as if she were insulted to be so ordered. “Lex, what the h—l is going on?”

            He turned around and leaned against the desk. Lucy would never tell him, but whenever he was angry he looked so _young_ , barely older than she was. She was sure it only added to his frustration if people didn’t take his anger as seriously as they should—but on the other hand, people who underestimated him were easier to thwart.

            “They found bugs all over the castle. Again,” he told her. “Listening devices,” Lex added patronizingly, at her expression of confusion.

            Lucy stared at him for a moment. “Then why the h—l are you getting mad at me when you know _exactly_ how your dad found out about your business deal?!” she exploded, stalking towards him.

            He met her halfway. “Because _somebody_ had to give them access to the house!” he growled in return.

            Toe to toe, she straightened up to give herself as much height as possible. “Well _it wasn’t me_ ,” she ground out.

            He smiled at her suddenly, not a real smile, but a smile nonetheless. He ran his hands up her arms, rubbed her cheek lightly. “Lucy, Lucy,” Lex began placatingly. He pulled her a little bit closer. She wasn’t fooled, but she didn’t know what he was up to. Lex nuzzled her neck, nipped at her jaw, and, well, it really felt pretty good… even though she didn’t believe it. “How do I know that?” he whispered in her ear.

            Lucy shoved him away as hard as she could and he stumbled backwards. “Don’t you give me any of that f-----g predator s—t,” she ordered, advancing on him. Now her eyes were blazing as well. “I’m not some little rabbit you found in a field somewhere, Lex!” He bumped into the desk and was forcing to maneuver around it as she pushed forwards. “Why do I lie to my aunt and uncle? Why do I get my friends to lie for me? It’s for _you_ , Lex, so I can spend time with _you_.” He shoved the chair sideways to keep it from blocking his retreat. “Now I’ve been certified temporarily insane by several reputable doctors, so when I say I love you, you might not want to take that at face value. But definitely _not_ because I am spying on you!”

            Lex hit the ledge below the large stained-glass window bearing the Luthor coat of arms and found he had nowhere left to go. “G-------t, Lucy, you can’t tell me things like that!”

            “Why the f—k not?” she snapped, thoroughly fed up with Lex and his twisted mind.

            “Because—“ He made a fist, swung, and slammed his hand through the leaded glass as hard as he could. Lucy gasped as the glass in that pane shattered around them. Lex left his arm there, partway through the window, watching his own blood drip back onto his skin from the jagged shards of glass above it. “Because I might start to believe you,” he whispered.

            “Oh my G-d, Lex,” Lucy breathed. She reached her gloved hands tentatively towards his arm, trying to maneuver it back out through the hole he’d punched without causing any further damage. There was blood everywhere, soaking into her glove, dripping onto the floor. Some of his fingers were surely broken. “Lex, we need to call someone—“

            He grabbed her with his other hand and shoved her onto the desk, his lips bruising hers as both hands groped at her skirt. “Stop it, Lex,” she told him, trying to push him away.

            “One good f—k, Lucy, that’s all I need,” he growled in her ear, leaving bloody fingerprints on her thigh. “Come on, you’re always good for it—“

            She slapped him, hard, hard enough to split his lip. Then she grabbed his collar and hauled him in closer, but at an angle that forced him to lean on his damaged hand. “Listen to me, Lex,” she commanded. He winced painfully. “There is nothing you can say or do that will get rid of me. But g-------t, if you don’t stop being so f-----g paranoid, I am going to kill you first.”

            “Well _that_ will alleviate my paranoia,” he replied after a moment, and his voice sounded more normal than it had all night. She let his collar go and he staggered backwards, his good hand turning bloody as he tried to ascertain the extent of the injury to his lip. Lucy looked down at her dress and gloves, now completely ruined by random blood stains. So, delivery then, instead of a dinner party? She preferred delivery anyway.

            Lex’s ever-attentive staff chose that moment to finally intrude upon their employer’s privacy by knocking timidly at the office door. Lucy turned towards the entryway as Enrique hesitantly stuck his head in; Lex turned away, trying to staunch the bleeding. “Call Toby,” Lucy ordered, and there was no mistaking the authority in her tone. “Get him here _now_.” Enrique nodded once and disappeared.

            Lucy slid off the desk and tried to straighten herself up a little bit. Then she roughly yanked Lex down into the desk chair and turned him to face her. He didn’t protest as she pulled a glove off and used it to blot up the blood trickling from his lower lip. “I suppose I can’t blame this on some little yellow pill you took earlier?” she asked frostily.

            “No, it’s all me,” he admitted with a tired sigh.

            Lucy ran her hand under his chin and lifted it to meet her gaze. “Lex, if you don’t trust me”—his eyes flickered away—“that’s your problem. But I know where I stand.”

            “Why?” he demanded.

            “You need me,” Lucy smiled, and Lex closed his eyes. He _didn’t_ need anyone. He _couldn’t_ need anyone.

            “Come here,” he said roughly, pulling her down onto his lap. She kissed his scalp as he rested his head on her shoulder. Maybe tomorrow he could start not needing anyone.

 

**************

 

 “I think I owe you dinner.”

 

“You called my mom a whore and me a spy, and you ruined my dress. You owe me a _lot_ of dinners. And a dress.”


End file.
